Pierce the Sirens
by FeistyWolf
Summary: Sleeping with Sirens..Pierce the Veil. One young woman. What will happen?
1. Kellin

"Ohmygod! I can't believe this! We're about to meet Sleeping with Sirens!" I squirmed, bouncing on my toes as my best friend, Robbie, and I were being escorted through backstage.

Robbie laughed, "Well, its a good thing you won these VIP tickets. Thanks again for a great birthday present." He winked at me and I winked back.

"Anything for my best friend!" I told him. Then used my phone screen as a mirror to make sure my hair looked good.

"Taking selfies already?" A voiced mocked infront of me, but it didn't belong to Robbie.

I quickly took my phone out of my face and standing infront of me smiling was Kellin Quinn. Lead singer of Sleeping with Sirens, and my ultimate crush. His black shaggy hair was even dreamier in person and his eyes, mixed with that smile made me forget how to breath. He was wearing black jeans, Converse and a black t-shirt with a design on the front.

I felt myself blush as bright as a fire truck as I replied meekly, "No.."

"She was just making sure she looked cute for ya!" Robbie elbowed me then laughed.

My face got hotter and I flashed my best friend the death glare then smiled back up at Kellin.

"Haha, I get that a lot. But let's see.." Kellin put his hand on his chin and looked me up and down, making me continue to blush brightly. "Yep, your adorable!" He winked at me.

I grinned. "Thank you. So are you."

Kellin smiled then looked at both of us and said,"Okay, so obviously you guys know I'm Kellin. What are your names?"

"Names Robbie. Its totally rad to meet you dude." They shook hands.

"I'm Heaven." I announced with a happy smile and bounced a bit on my toes.

Kellin laughed. "Is that really your name?"

"Yes!" Robbie and I said in unison.

"That's fucking steller!" He grinned at me.

"Thank you!" I said proudly.

"No problem. So would you guys like to take some pictures together first before we get down to the dirty work?"

"Sure!" We said then Kellin grabbed someone to use our phones to take pictures. A proffesional photographer was also around who decided to take some random shots.

We took three group pictures; one of all us smiling, another of us all flipping the bird, and third of us all making funny faces. Next Robbie took a couple with Kellin, they took a really funny one and then another of Kellin showing Robbie this cool quitar he ended up giving him. Then it was my turn. I decided to be bold and have fun with it, because the chances of this ever happening again would be slim to never. First picture together I was placing a kiss on his cheek, then for the next I asked if I could jump on his back.

He chuckled, "Of course sweetheart."

It was a fun picture to take and when I looked at it on my phone it looked as if we had been long time best friends.

"You guys can take more pictures throught-out the day but now let me show you guys around." Kellin smiled and then led us on our tour.

First stop, the SWS tour bus. The rest of the band was in there as we walked inside. A loud Hey! from them in unison greeted us.

"Guys, this is Robbie and Heaven. They won the VIP tickets." Kellin introduced us.

"Kevin?" Josh said.

"No, Heaven. Like our song." Kellin told him.

"Oh!"

Everyone laughed.

"Thank God they look like fun-loving people this time!" Justin said sounding excited.

"You bet we are!" Robbie shouted.

"Its nice to meet you guys, we were about to head out to the lunch tent. Join us?" Jack offered as he stood up.

"Sounds like a plan, man. We'll meet you guys out there." Kellin answered and we let the band members through, shaking their hands as they passed by.

Kellin wanted to show us all of the tour bus before taking us out to the food tent. It was so big and roomy inside. Although it did have a bit of a smell to it, but hey, its a bunch of guys living together. Kellin and Robbie were talking as we made our way to the food tent. I noticed all of the band members in line grabbing food, I also noticed that not all of them were from Sleeping with Sirens.

As we made our way to the line Kellin told us, "Take whatever and as much as you want. We will continue our tour in about 45 minutes? Yeah or nay."

I had just plopped some macaroni salad on my plate when I remembered I forgot to grab a fork. Without really paying attention I reached back to grab one and then realized I was right in the way of another man.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. My bad!"

He chuckled. "Its fine hun. No harm done. I know its hectic out here."

I couldn't stop staring at the guy. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He must've noticed because he laughed again and then held out his hand.

"My names Mike." As I shook his hand, my eyes then bulged.

"Oh my God, you're from Pierce the Veil! I knew you looked familiar! I am so sorry! Oh my name is Heaven by the way. But again, sorry!"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No problem, girl. It was nice to meet you."

I blushed a bit then filled up the rest of my plate, grabbed a Dr Pepper, because I needed the caffine, and sat down with Robbie and Kellin to grub.

"So who's your favorite band?" Kellin talked with us between eating.

"Sleeping with Sirens." Robbie said then took a huge bite of sloppy joe.

"Sleeping with Sirens...but I really like Pierce the Veil too." I admitted, taking a swig of Dr Pepper.

"Thanks guys, and thats rad. Pierce the Veil is also one of the other bands here."

"I know," I said, "I ran into Mike Fuentes."

"Nice." Kellin chuckled. "Hes a cool guy. So what is your favorite SWS song?"

I answered first this time. "If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn. I fucking love that song!" I smiled down at Kellin who smiled back.

Robbie was washing down his french fries he just ate with a Mountain Dew before he answered, "If you can't hang. Awesome song bro."

"Right on." Kellin nodded at him. "So are you guys together?"

"No." I said kind of too quickly. "Robbie has a girlfriend back home, and...I just got out of a long term relationship a couple months ago." I bit my bottom lip, I didn't like talking about my past relationship.

"If you even call that a relationship. I call it a waste of 4 years." Robbie said before getting up to throw his garbage away.

Kellin scooted over next to me now, making me blush. I made eye contact with him. He looked at me with sympathy. "You don't-"

"He always cheated on me and put his hands on me a few times...he always chose drugs over me and never once did anything romantic for me. I know I should've left him a long time ago but I don't know...he's gone now and yes, it still hurts but the memories of how he treated me hurts even worse. I know you have a wife and kids, I didn't come here to try to make you cheat or whatever. I just love your music and I guess I was hoping to make a friend..someone to talk to so the pain doesn't hurt as much." Tears ran down my pink cheeks, I felt so stupid for just breaking down like that to a band member who I would never meet again. I looked at Kellin and wiped my eyes, forcing a laugh and smile. "I'm sorry, that was stupid."

Kellin then gave me a big hug. He rubbed my back and said, "I'm proud of you...and I'm glad you are here." My body melted into him and I felt safe. When we pulled apart he gave me a loving smiling. "Come on, lets go have some fun."

After lunch we had a blast. We met and talked with some other bands, took more pictures, Robbie got a guitar lesson for his new guitar, we even had a water balloon fight with the other bands. It was a long and epic battle but I swear we came out on top. It had felt so good to cool off but now we had to change. I dried my diry-blonde hair before putting fresh clothes on. I would have put jeans on because I know it cools down at night but Kellin told us we were going to be backstage and it gets "hotter than hell" back there, so I put on my short shorts with flip-flops and then put on my new Sleeping with Sirens crewneck shirt Kellin had given me.

The next place Kellin took us was over by a fountain where he had asked Robbie to bring his guitar along. Robbie sat on the ground while Kellin and I sat side-by-side on the edge of the fountain.

"Play something for me." Kellin looked down at Robbie who nodded.

Robbie was a fast learner and it showed as he played this uplifting beat for Kellin. Suddenly, Kellin started singing. Just making a song up at the top of his head. It was extremly impressive. I loved his voice, it was soothing and beautiful. I closed my eyes and bobed my head a bit listening to both Robbie and Kellin. It was a cute little song about his daughter and then he asked Robbie to give him something different. I liked this melody a bit better. I felt myself becoming inspired.

I started to sing. I even hit some high notes that I didn't know I could do. It was about being scared and lost, being eaten by a monster but hoping to find the light. When I was done I opened my eyes and looked over and Kellin who was looking at me mesmerized.

"Your voice is stunning! Did you just make up that song just now?" Kellin asked, sounding excited.

I nodded, blushing of course. "Yes...but don't ask me to do it again. Most the time I have to write them down." I laughed.

"You write?" He asked, his smiling growing.

"She writes all the time. Lyrics, stories..whatever!" Robbie winked at me.

Kellin opened his mouth to say more but then his cell phone started going off. He pulled it out.

"Shit. Time for sound check. Come on guys." He grabbed my hand and tugged me along. Robbie followed after us. The rest of the band were already there by the time we arrived. We watched from backstage as they checked everything out.

Robbie decided to go somewhere quieter to call his girlfriend and I went to use the bathroom. When I came back I seen Kellin talking to his band members and even their manager. I didn't want to intrude so I took my phone out and decided to upload all the pictures from today on my Facebook. 'Greatest Day Ever!' is what I titled the album.

I put my phone in my pocket just as Kellin was running up to me grinning. I smiled back at him.

"Sounded great! Can't wait for the performace!" I told him excitedly.

"Okay, so I know this is kind of last minute, mind blowing opportuinty but how would you like to work for us?"

My eyes grew and I swear my heart stopped for a moment. "What..?"

"Kind of be part of the band. Tour with us and everything and all you have to do is write for us..and sometimes sing too." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Are you fucking with me. Because if so it isn't funny." I forced a laugh because I didn't understand what was really happening.

He chuckled then placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm offering you a once in a lifetime opportuinty to become part of Sleeping with Sirens. I believe you have what it takes and I already talked to the band and my manager, they say your in!" He grinned.

"I don't know if I should throw up or scream." I said as a giant smile spread across my face.

Kellin laughed loudly, "Well don't throw up, sicko!"

I then leaped into his arms. "Yes! Thank you so much for this opportunity I promise to do the best I can and always be a great member!"

"This is wonderful! Man, you're gonna love this." He ressured me.

"Hey, Kellin!" A new guys voice chimed in. I looked over.

"Hey Vic. What's up?" Kellin walked over to non-other than Victor Fuentes from Pierce the Veil.

He was super cute and yet again I found myself blushing just by his presence.

"I was just wondering if you guys were done with sound check yet so we could go next. We were talking to your manager and decided to do a song together tonight too." Vic explained but then he noticed me and he did a double take.

He stared at me as Kellin talked. "Sweet man, sounds good! Yeah, we went a little over because we had a meeting. Sorry for the hold up." The way Vic was staring at me gave me butterflies and I felt myself getting hotter. I looked away but still seen him staring at me in the corner of my eye.

Kellin must of finally noticed Vic was staring at me because I heard him say. "That's Heaven. She's with us now. Heaven! Come here!"

I walked over to them and smiled sweetly at Vic. "Hi." I said shyly.

He wasn't that much taller than me, but deffiantly shorter than Kellin.

"Hi there. My name is Victor." He reached out and we shook hands, but his hand lingered on mine before letting go.

"I know, you're the lead singer from Pierce the Veil. I love your songs." I told him blushing.

He grinned. "Thank you. Is your name really Heaven?" He asked.

Kellin laughed. "I asked the same thing dude!"

Victor laughed, and I giggled but nodded.

"That's a very beautiful name...it's right for you."

I blushed even more this time but tried to fight it off with some confidence.

"Thanks." I winked at him with a smirk.

"Come on Heav, we have paper work to do!" Kellin patted my back then made his way off stage.

"It was nice to meet you, Vic." I tell him with a slight, cute tilt of my head.

"Same to you." He never looks away from my hazel eyes.

I then pull a sharpie marker from my back pocket and gently grab his arm. I write my number along it, with a smiley face at the end.

"Text me sometime, hun." I wink at him then run after Kellin.


	2. Vic

After all the unfun stuff about getting a job and paper signing and phone calls to family, it was time for the band to get ready to take the stage. Robbie was happy for me but couldn't stay to watch the performance. His girlfriend of 5 months was pregnant, the bad part was she told Robbie she didn't know if it was his. He wanted to go back home and figure stuff out. I let him have my car, since I didn't really need it now that I'd be touring on a bus. We hugged each tightly, he gave me a peck on the cheek then I waved as I watched him disappear into the crowd.

I went back to the tour bus to grab my phone that had been charging. I noticed I had a text from an unknown number.

**Hey Heaven :) Come watch me play tonight? -Vic**

I grinned like a goof and text him back:

**:) keep an eye out for me!**

I went to put my phone in my pocket and head to the stage but it vibrated in my hand. I looked at it.

**You are beautiful :) **

My cheeks turned a light pink and I bit my bottom lip.

**Thank you, Victor. :) Do awesome up there!**

I slide my phone into my pocket then ran to watch the bands play.

All the bands were great, including Pierce The Veil. I noticed Vic's eyes looking all over the crowd when he was singing until finally when he spotted me, you could see him smile and he did the I'm watching you signal with his hands, where you point from your eyes to another persons. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. Of course other girls thought he was pointing at them, getting all gaga about it, but I just shook my head and danced around to the awesome music.

They had saved best for last, Sleeping with Sirens. I screamed my ass off as they came onto stage, jumping up and down.

They did a wonderful performance, I was totally blown away. They were doing If You Can't Hang when suddenly, while singing Kellin walked over to the end of the stage where I was standing and took my hand, then pulled me up on stage. He sang to me.

"Met a girl at 23, knew she meant the world to me, so I gave her everything, and she did the same for me!"

I was blushing so bad, but I didn't even care. I head banged as he went on with the rest of the song. I danced with him around on stage til he was finished and everyone was going bananas. He winked at me and mouthed, "Good job" then looked back at the crowd and announced, "We have one more surprise for you guys tonight, one last song before we say goodnight!" Everyone screamed.

The bands around me were switching from Sleeping with Sirens to Pierce the Veil so I decided to head backstage myself. I tripped and ended up bumping into someone.

"So sorry!" I said, then blushed as I noticed who it was.

Vic chuckled. "Its okay, beautiful."

I scrunched my nose at him playfully with a smile then ran backstage to grab a bottle of water. I heard them start the song. King For a Day. I smirked to myself then found a seat and decided to play with my phone.

"You're going out with us tonight, right Heaven?" Gabe asked me, as everyone scrambled around to change so we could go out.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled.

A knock on our tour bus door interrupted our laughter. Jack answered it and Mike Fuentes entered. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello again, Heaven. I've been asked to come and get you." He said kindly.

I smiled at him. "Okay, hope I'm not in trouble. I'll be right back guys."

I followed Mike off the bus and I seen Vic standing just a little ways off, looking around. He started making our way towards him.

"I was asked to get you for this knuckle-head. Too shy." Mike told me as he playfully pushed past his brother.

I giggled and smiled at Vic. "What's up hun?"

His smile was so gentle and hopeful. "I was hoping you would come out with me..well all of the band tonight."

I thought about Kellin and them but I figured they wouldn't mind, I'd just shoot them a text.

"I'd love that." I answered.

Vic's eyes lite right up. "Awesome! Follow me."

He took my hand and led the way to his tour bus where I met the rest of Pierce the Veil. They were all so very friendly and funny. Especially Jamie, he was hilarious.

"Yeah, Vic's a light weight over here so you're in for an interesting time." Jamie warned me playfully. I laughed, looking over at Vic who was sitting right next to me.

"Its okay, I'm a light-weight too. We'll be fools together." I told him.

Vic laughed, his eyes on mine, "I'm not that bad."

"Yes he is." His brother Mike spoke up. "Now let's go!"

Before Vic and I got off the bus I said, "Will you carry me if I get too drunk?" I gave him the puppy face and he laughed.

"Of course I would, Heaven." He then took my hand and we got off the bus and went into the bar.

It was packed inside, and very noisey. Girls went insane noticing who they were but the bodyguards kept them at bay. I also noticed anytime as we walked by them and Vic would aknowledge them , he'd wave with the hand he was using to hold mine, never breaking our fingers apart. It made me feel happy inside.

First I started off with a Long Island Ice Tea, and Vic got a Guiness. We were all having a good time. Talking, joking around. I felt as if me and Vic were a couple. We held hands 90% of the time, sat very close, we'd lean in close to each other to talk. Then, Tony came back with the shots. I did 3 with them, and I was set for the night. I was gone. Vic, for being a light-weight managed at least 4 and a half shots before tapping out.

I think we managed to go to 2 more bars before making our way back to the bus. Vic and I were holding hands laughing and talking when he stopped me before getting on the bus.

He looked deep into my eyes and said to me, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Heaven."

I giggled and slid my fingers through his long hair. "Thank you..you are very handsome, Victor."

He grabbed my hand then kissed it. I blushed and he smiled. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He was looking into my eyes again, and it gave me butterflies.

I hesitantly responded, "..no...do you?"

He caressed my cheek. "I didn't until I seen you."

My heart was thumping fast against my chest and I couldn't catch my breath. My stomach was doing backflips. Vic Fuentes leaned in and we kissed. I felt this heat and energy running between us now and I was in love with the feeling. No one had ever made me feel this way.

Jaime whistled at us making out as he got onto the bus. It made us stop for a moment. We stared into each others eyes then he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me onto the bus and in to his bed. He sat down, I was on his lap as we got back into making out. He was an amazing kisser, but then I started to get scared. I didn't know what this would mean, if anything at all. He must have felt the tears on my cheeks because he stopped kissing me and looked at me with, love. He wiped my eyes with his thumbs then whispered in my ear, "I am not him."

I looked into his eyes and he ran his fingers through my hair. I then smashed my lips against his. I took off my top and bra, letting him play with my boobs. I took off his beanie and shirt, then pushed him back so he was laying on his back. I bit on his neck making him grip my hips and gasp. I smirked working my way down his body. Licking, kissing and biting at it. He was loving it. I undid his jeans but then he shot up, picking me back up and pressing my body against the wall.

I gasped then moaned as he nibbled and blew into my ear. My body trembled and I grabbed his face to make him kiss me. Somehow he got my shorts off me then he breathed into my ear. "Are you ready, baby?"

"Yes." I moaned into his ear before kissing it.

I then felt him press himself into me slowly. I moaned loudly, and Vic himself let out a long moan.

"Fuck.." I heard him moan, making me smirk then I gasped in his ear, digging my fingers into his red hair, as he fully entered me.

I woke up, not really knowing where I was. Wondering to myself if all of yesterday was just a blessed dream. But as I opened my eyes and seen that gorgeous fit chest, I smiled. I looked down and noticed his hand was placed perfectly on my hip. Lips pressing a kiss against my forehead sent warmness throughtout my body. I looked up into Victor's handsome face with a smile. He was smiling back at me.

"Good morning beautiful Heaven."

I felt my cheeks burn as I said, "Good morning."

He stared at me so lovingly, running his fingers over my hair.

"Would you like to go grab some breakfast with me?"

"I'd love that." I responded. "But could I shower first?"

He chuckled softly, then nodded his head. "Of course, sweetheart. You can use this one. I'll get ready somewhere else." He then placed a wet kiss on my nose before getting up and grabbing some sweats.

I stared at his body. He was so sexy. So ...I wasn't. I bit my bottom lip and when he had his back to me, picking out clean clothes for the day, I got up and briskly got to the bathroom.


End file.
